Whipped Cream
by Aspie007
Summary: Sam brought home a little surprise with the groceries, meant for him and Gabriel. Dean, however, had other plans with another angel and took it. One-shot. Read and review please.


Sam walked through the great hall of the bunker, juggling bags of groceries and other supplies in his arms, "Dean! Gabe! Cas!" He yelled. When he got no response, he added, "I got pie!"

In the library, Dean immediately dropped the lore book he was holding and ran to meet Sam. Grabbing a couple bags, he looked through them eagerly but soon his face fell. He held up a cake and looked accusingly at his little brother, "Cake? I asked for pie." Sam rolled his eyes, "Hey, Sam, welcome back. Thanks for getting the groceries." he said sarcastically. "Maybe if you had remembered the pie." Dean retorted, shoving the bags back at Sam. Sighing, Sam carried the bags into the kitchen. Checking that Dean hadn't followed him, he reached into the last bag and pulled out a can of whipped cream. Gabriel soon appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, "Is that for the nonexistent pie or are you just happy to see me?" He whispered into his ear.

At the mention of pie, almost like _Bug Juice_, Dean heard him and headed to the kitchen. Seeing that there was still no pie, he scowled at the angel until his own feathery-winged lover joined them in the kitchen. Sidling over to Cas, Dean smirked as he noticed the whipped cream Sam was trying to hide. Sam's face turned red as he made an excuse for him and Gabe to leave the room, "We're just, uh, gonna leave you alone." He said, attempting to follow Gabe out of the kitchen. "Not so fast, little brother." Dean grabbed Sam's arm lightly and pried the can from his grasp. Letting go of Sam while keeping a death grip on the whipped cream, Dean looked meaningfully at Cas and together they retreated to his bedroom.

"Damn it." Sam muttered. Sensing the change in Sam's mood, Gabe reappeared and, noticing that Sam no longer had the whipped cream, looked at him quizzically. "Dean." Sam explained. A mischievous grin formed on Gabriel's face and he pushed Sam toward his own bedroom. Sam resisted at first but then allowed the angel to guide him through the long halls of the bunker. Reaching the room, Gabe left Sam in the hallway to check that everything was ready. Pleased with his Trickster ways, Gabriel grandly pushed the door open to reveal the bed adorned with silk sheets and surrounded by cans of whipped cream.

Dean gently pushed Castiel through the open bedroom door, turning away from his lover for only a second to lock it behind him. Castiel stood awkwardly near the bed, "What are you doing, Dean?" Rather than answer, Dean revealed the can of whipped cream he had stolen from Sam and began to slowly unbutton Cas's shirt. A wave of understanding came over Cas and he pulled at Dean's t-shirt, lifting it over his head. Passion overcame them and in a matter of seconds, both men were naked and intertwined upon the bed. The coveted whipped cream lay forgotten by the bedside for now.

Sam watched transfixed as the angel took his time undressing himself. Then moving closer to Sam until he stood directly in front of him, Gabriel slid off Sam's shirt and pants, reveling at the tanned, muscular body before him. Pushing the angel onto the bed, Sam gently pressed his lips against Gabriel's. He groaned in pleasure as Sam's lips traveled down his neck and chest. Raising his head to look into Gabriel's eyes, Sam ran his hand up Gabe's arm. Goosebumps sprouted where Sam's fingers caressed the bare skin.

The man and the angel lay side by side in bed, faces still flushed from pleasure. Breathing heavily, Dean reached over Cas's smooth chest and brought the whipped cream onto the bed, "Ready for dessert?" He inquired softly. Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion, "There's no pie." He said, looking around to see if Dean had hidden pie in his room. Castiel had to admit to himself that it wouldn't surprise him if Dean did hoard pie. Dean chuckled at Cas's bewilderment and playfully squirted some whipped cream onto Cas's chest, trailing it down to his stomach. Cas looked intently at Dean, "I don't understand. Why did you put whipped cream on me?" Dean moved slowly, deliberately, downward as he licked the cream from Castiel's upper body. "That's why, angel boy." Cas shivered at the unfamiliar yet pleasurable feeling, "I think I like this… Yes, I definitely do." He moaned as Dean continued moving down his body with the whipped cream.


End file.
